Say my Name
by Pandasick
Summary: Siempre siendo el ignorado. Siempre confundido por todos. Siempre dejado de lado. Siempre quedando segundo, aún para ÉL. Las personas llegan a cansarse. ¿No es así, Canadá?


**Say my Name**

No sabía cuando tiempo había estado allí. Horas. Días. Semanas. Era difícil asegurarlo. Tampoco entendía la razón. No podía descubrir la causa de semejante trato por parte de _él_.

Encerrado en ese cuarto oscuro, frío. La humedad del ambiente y el moho de las paredes dificultaban su respiración. Los rubios cabellos se pegaban a su frente a causa del sudor y la humedad. Una venda atada con firmeza impedía su visión. Las ropas lo incomodaban. La camisa blanca desarreglada y pegada a su torso, la corbata aflojada rozaba su cuello irritando ligeramente la piel. Los pantalones grises, rasgados a causa de la superficie del suelo, se doblaban de tal forma que era incomodo mover sus piernas. Sus pies eran cubiertos solo por calcetines empapados. El saco de su traje había sido arrojado a una esquina desde el principio, cosa que agradeció dada la situación. Sus brazos entumecidos a causa de la posición del amarre. Las muñecas adoloridas, siendo apretadas con fuerza por las esposas, casi podía asegurar que sangraban. Intentó moverse de nuevo, desesperándose al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas golpear contra la fría y húmeda pared. Empezaba a perder la calma ante todo eso.

Intentando tranquilizarse respiró profundamente un par de veces.

Es un caballero, por un demonio, debe mantener la cordura.

Se repetía lo mismo todos los días. Así como reprochaba el haber sido un completo idiota al dejarse atrapar de esa manera.

_No. _

Nunca habría podido imaginar que con una simple visita terminaría así. Encerrado, encadenado, sucio.

_Aterrado._

Jadeó al unísono del suave tintineo producido por las cadenas al ser movidas. El no poder ver nada no le hacía más fácil el calmarse. El incesante golpeteo de gotas de agua cayendo sobre una lámina de zinc lo atormentaba. Sus brazos dolían horrores cuando intentaba moverlos. Las piernas empezaban a despertar produciendo ese desagradable y doloroso cosquilleo. Moría de hambre y sólo de pensarlo la casi nula fuerza que tenía desaparecía. Había sobrevivido a base del agua que le proporcionaba su captor a diario. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sintiéndose mareado al hacerlo.

El sonido de la puerta metálica abriéndose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciéndolo levantar el rostro por simple reflejo. Pudo sentir la tibieza del exterior golpearle de frente por unos instantes.

Los pasos acercándose, lo obligaron a encogerse instintivamente en su lugar. Estos se detuvieron justo frente a él. Se obligó a no levantar el rostro. Él lo miraba con insolencia, podía adivinarlo.

— Good morning, Arthur…—saludó el recién llegado haciéndolo fruncir las cejas ligeramente.

— Buenos… días…—respondió débilmente. Se maldijo, pero no podía hacer mucho. Estaba débil.

— Buenos días… ¿Qué?—el cautivo se sobresaltó al sentir el tibio aliento del sujeto golpearle el rostro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los despeinados y húmedos cabellos, apartándolos de la sudorosa frente. De un momento a otro se había acuclillado quedando a su altura—… dilo, Arthur… Di mi nombre…—pidió bajando por el pálido y delgado rostro, acariciando la fría mejilla con el pulgar. Sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz.

—… Matthew…—susurró estremeciéndose ante el delicado contacto. El rubio cenizo sonrió.

— I love you, Arthur…—suspiró antes de lanzarse furiosamente contra los labios del británico que se quedó estático ante la inesperada acción.

Atrajo al cuerpo más pequeño de la cintura con desespero sin despegar sus labios. Gimió gustoso mientras mordía, lamía e introducía su lengua con torpeza y ansias en la pequeña cavidad inglesa.

Poco le importaba el no ser correspondido.

Tampoco podía ser detenido.

Odiando ese contacto, Arthur intentó alejarse logrando que el otro apretara el agarre e intensificara el beso. Sintió la lengua de Matthew explorar el interior de su boca, rozando sus dientes, intentando encontrarse con su lengua. Con dificultad emitió un pequeño quejido al quedarse sin aire, haciendo que el canadiense se alejara sin soltarlo. Los jadeos del más alto chocaron directamente contra su oreja cuando lo envolvió en un abrazo posesivo, posando la cabeza en el espacio que hacía su hombro y su brazo amarrado, elevado hacia arriba. Apretó débilmente la mandíbula con frustración.

— Matthew…—susurró jadeante y sin fuerza. El aludido lo estrechó aún más si era posible.

— ¿Sí? Dime que sucede, Arthur…—inquirió y besó tímidamente la fría mejilla haciéndolo estremecer.

— Let me go…please…—suplicó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. El que su querido Matthew actuara de esa manera, no hacía más que sumirlo en desesperación—… Sé que esto es sólo un error… —sintió como se alejaba lentamente. Su rostro se vio sujeto por las manos del menor. Tembló ligeramente más no dejó de hablarle en tono conciliador—… No le diré a nadie sobre esto, Matthy… —sonrió débilmente, esperando que el otro comprendiera.

Exclamó ahogadamente al sentir que la venda que cubría sus ojos se deslizaba permitiéndole ver. Entrecerró sus orbes levemente agradeciendo por un momento la oscuridad de la habitación. Tardó un poco en enfocar su visión y cuando lo hizo, levantó la mirada encontrándose con la malva del canadiense. Un escalofrío lo recorrió completamente.

Nunca, en todos sus años de conocerlo, había visto aquella expresión en el rostro del muchacho.

El seño fruncido, los labios crispados con furia mostrando ligeramente los blancos dientes. La oscuridad de la habitación le daba un aura sombría.

_Él._

El tierno joven de dulce sonrisa y suave voz.

Una gota de sudor viajó desde su sien hasta su mejilla al verse reflejado en la profundidad de esos ojos. Desvió la mirada rápidamente pero fue obligado a hacer contacto visual al ser atraído del mentón con rudeza.

— Matt…—balbuceó con dificultad

— ¿Por qué quieres irte?—su tono de voz dejó de ser el dulce de siempre, sorprendiendo al inglés.

— De-debo regresar a casa…—agradeció el escucharse tranquilo—… Estarán preocupados por mí, no he llamado ni…

— Mientes…—susurró con dolor—… No me mientas, Arthur…—enmarcó con sus manos el rostro del oji-verde que se puso aún más nervioso—… Vas…—se interrumpió, tragando saliva con pesadez—… lo primero que harás será buscarlo a él, ¿verdad?

— ¿A él?—inquirió ahogadamente, la falta de fuerzas y el miedo lo harían desfallecer pronto—… ¿De quién hablas, Matthew?

— ¡NO ME CREAS IDIOTA, MALDICIÓN!—golpeó fuertemente la pared con el puño, logrando aterrar al mayor—… Irás a verlo. Siempre es él. ¡SIEMPRE LO PREFIERES A ÉL!— gritó con expresión perturbada, estrujando sin pensar el rostro de Arthur—… Siempre me confundes con él, ¡sólo piensas él!

Y entonces, preso de dolor y pánico, lo comprendió.

_Alfred._

Todo esto era ocasionado por sus sentimientos hacia Alfred.

Y fue a Matthew a quién le contó todo, sin saber lo que causaba en su interior.

Sus ojos empezaron a picarle, amenazando con soltar lagrimas.

Era su culpa. El siempre amable y tranquilo muchacho estaba así por su irresponsabilidad, soltando libremente las palabras sin pensar en las repercusiones. Hablándole todos los días sobre otra persona, todas sus inquietudes.

_Sus deseos._

Sintiendo arcadas de repente, se removió bruscamente buscando alejarse del joven.

Lo lamentó de inmediato.

Los días sin comer más el estrés acumulado lograron llevarlo al límite. Lo último que vio fue el rostro del canadiense, distorsionado gracias a las lágrimas acumuladas esperando caer.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, encontrándose con una habitación limpia e iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna. Bajo él, el suave colchón se adaptaba a la forma de su cuerpo y mullidas almohadas de plumón sostenían su cabeza adolorida. Intentó frotar su sien, pero el dolor en sus hombros le impidió mover los brazos. Bajo las gruesas y tibias colchas, se permitió suspirar pesadamente.

De nuevo, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Y fue entonces que recordó.

Se levantó de golpe, quejándose levemente ante el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Miró hacia su costado y se encontró con Matthew, que lo observaba atentamente sentado, cruzado de piernas y con la mejilla apoyada elegantemente en su mano.

Su cabello ondulado enmarcando su rostro más la iluminación de la habitación le daba un halo de madurez que sólo logró angustiar más a Inglaterra. Bajó la mirada y descubrió que estaba sentado en una silla de diseño renacentista.

_Un regalo por su último cumpleaños._

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—el pelilargo se levantó y con parsimonia avanzó hasta quedar frente a la figura sentada en la cama. Se inclinó levemente y estiró el brazo para acariciar la mejilla del más bajo.

No respondió. Ladeó el rostro ligeramente evitando el contacto. Canadá sonrió tranquilamente.

— Me preocupaste mucho Arthur…—Se sentó en el filo de la cama apoyando un brazo a cada costado del cuerpo más pequeño, encerrándolo—… Pensé que tendría que llamar a alguien para que te atendiera… Pero encontré una medicina muy efectiva… ya te sentirás mejor.

— Matthew…—lo miró directamente a los ojos, incómodo ante la posición—… Yo… perdóname…—la voz le tembló ligeramente y lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos—… Fui un inconsciente. Nunca debí…—fue interrumpido por los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos con pesar dejando que las lágrimas cayeran tibias por sus mejillas. Su voz se quebró cuando habló al separarse—… Matthew…

— That's right…-sonrió y ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con adoración—… That's my name, Arthur… Say it again…—pidió acercando su rostro de nuevo acariciando la mejilla del europeo, secando las lágrimas. Entrecerró los ojos al notar que empezaba a sonrojarse.

— M-Matthew…—jadeó sintiéndose extraño de improviso. Su visión se nubló al mismo tiempo que su respiración se agitaba y el calor empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo—… What… did you do to me? N-no…—intentó resistirse al ser acomodado sobre el colchón, pero fue inútil.

— Sigue…—pidió sintiéndose morir de felicidad mientras se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo en la cama—… Sigue… no dejes de decir mi nombre en ningún momento…—acarició los cabellos del inglés con manos frías y temblorosas—… Así no lo olvidarás nunca… Así no volverás a confundirme con él…—crispó el rostro, estrujando la mejilla del acalorado oji-verde que lo observaba suplicante.

— Please… don't…—suplicó quedamente antes de que sus labios fueran devorados de nuevo en un beso deseoso.

_Desesperado._

...

Fue despojado de sus ropas sin ser capaz de oponer resistencia. Canadá disfrutó recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo del europeo que nada pudo hacer para evitarlo. Besando, lamiendo, se encargó de marcar el cuerpo de su adorado ex tutor.

Estaba fuera de sí.

— Ahh, ahh… No… Matthew... Ahh!—Inglaterra se aferraba a las sábanas mientras gemía entre el llanto. Placer y dolor se mezclaban mientras era embestido rápidamente—… P-please… Don't! AHH!—gritó ante una fuerte penetración que golpeó su punto más sensible.

— Ahh… Arthur…—gemía de igual manera recostando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, inhalando el aroma que emanaba y besando su cuello. El sudor bañaba finamente su torso aún cubierto por la camisa.

Esa fue la mejor manera que encontró para demostrarle sus sentimientos.

_Frustración. _

_Odio. _

_Rencor._

_Amor_

—… I love you, Arthur… I-I love you… I love you, ahh… S-say my name… Ahh… Say my name…—repitió una y otra vez, con cada pasional embestida. Lo haría llegar al cielo. Lo volvería loco de placer.

Así nunca más lo confundiría.

Así no olvidaría su nombre.

Así lo elegiría a él por sobre todos.

Así se daría cuenta de su error.

Así sería suyo.

...

Caminaba por los pasillos aledaños al lugar donde acababa de realizarse una reunión extraordinaria entre naciones. Suspiró pesadamente, últimamente se convocaba a muchas, y todas estas con el mismo tema a tratar.

_La desaparición de Inglaterra_

Bufó con irritación internamente al ver su paso interrumpido por cierta persona al frente suyo. Sonrió como habitualmente y saludó.

— Good morning, Alfred…—acomodó en sus brazos a Kumajirou que empezaba a resbalarse.

—…Morning…—respondió sin ánimos mirando hacia abajo. Sus orbes habían perdido un poco de sus brillo habitual con el pasar del tiempo.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el canadiense agachándose ligeramente para hacer contacto visual—… No te ves muy bien que digamos…

—…—lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a su posición inicial. Suspiró desganado—… Sólo… estoy preocupado…—levantó la mirada y avanzó unos pasos hacia él—… Ya casi han pasado dos meses, Francis también está algo ansioso y…

— Alfred…—alejándose disimuladamente, el más joven le dirigió una mirada segura al americano que no pudo disimilar su angustia—… Estoy seguro de que Arthur está bien. Yo… sé que él está bien… Apuesto a que quiso viajar solo durante un tiempo. Y no nos dijo nada porque ya sabía cómo reaccionaríamos…—sonrió intentando transmitirle confianza a su vecino del sur.

— Supongo que tienes razón…—metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de aviador—… Él siempre está haciendo ese tipo de cosas…—susurró, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el creer sus propias palabras—… Ya verá ese anciano cuando regrese…. Hahahaha…—rió desganado.

— No te preocupes, Alfred…—golpeó fraternalmente el hombro del aludido—… Lo siento, pero debo irme ya… Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en casa…—se excusó dedicándole una última sonrisa, antes de retomar su andar, dejándolo de pie en medio del pasillo, ausente.

.

.

La sonrisa fue una efímera expresión una vez se vio lejos de Alfred. Frunció el seño curvando los labios en una mueca.

— Eres un idiota si crees que dejaré que vuelvas a ver a Arthur…—una sonrisa muy lejana a la amabilidad se dibujó en su rostro al llegar a su mente la imagen del europeo—… Él está conmigo, ya no te necesita…

— ¿Quién eres?—detuvo su andar y un tic en su ceja apareció al escuchar la tierna vocecilla del osito en sus brazos. Suspiró y sonrió como siempre, avanzando y _perdiéndose_ en el camino.

— Soy Canadá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡No me odien! ¿No me odien! Yo también amo a Canadá, pero después de leer un doujin (que en realidad es todo tierno xDDD) se me vino a la mente esta idea…

Odio a los yanderes… pero me gusta leer y escribir sobre ellos… es muy triste(?). Y en lo personal me parece interesante esta faceta, aunque me gusta pensar que mi Matthew hermoso no es yandere…. (NO LO ES! D'x)

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Me lo podrían hacer saber con un review

Su opinión es muy importante para mí así y se los agradeceré eternamente. Bueno no las canso…

Gracias por leer~


End file.
